


They don't know about us

by MyCuriosity



Series: Everyday Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but all fluff, kinda a lot mpreg, like ooc sugar coating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCuriosity/pseuds/MyCuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fell asleep on the couch again", he said quietly with a smile and ran his index finger along the lines of Nialls face.  - just fluffy Nouis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya you lovely Nouis lovers!  
> Wrote this ages ago for fun and it developed in kinda loosely connected One Shots that are simply fun to write :)  
> As Zayn was still in the band when I started, he remains there for this story as I am simply to lazy to write him out and the focus should be on Nouis anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

„That was so awesome!", Harry yelled, when they entered the backstage area of the BBC studios. 

„Yeah, man", Zayn agreed laughing and high fived the curly haired boy. They just presented their latest single at the Late Night Show and after an interview they now still felt the buzz in their bodys, the adrenalin shooting through their veins and the excitement was visible in all their faces. 

"I am so not tired at all and Sophia is not in town - let's go out!", Liam exclaimed and earned cheers from nearly everyone. 

"Sorry lads, I am unbelievable tired, I have to bail on this one", Niall confessed while he pulled his jumper over his head. 

"Are you alright, bud?", Harry asked concerned. 

Niall laughed and just went in a sheepishly gesture with his hand through his hair. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm probably just coming down with something." 

"So, we just drop you off at your house?", Zayn offered. 

"That would be awesome, thanks lads", the blonde one smiled warmly. 

After they let their Irish band member out at his house, the mood still remained high, but Liam couldn't help but to mention something. 

"Is that me or does Niall seems to be tired a lot lately?", he asked concerned. 

"No, I noticed that as well", Zayn added. 

"He's probably just not fully recovered from the world tour, we just came back three weeks ago and he immediately flew to Ireland for a couple of days. And it's not like we had so much time for a rest, with the start of the promotion for the new album and everything." 

"You might be right, Harry. It's probably nothing."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Louis paid the cab and exited it with a "Thanks". He let out an exhausted sigh and made his way to the front door. It was only 1.30am, not the latest for a night out, but he actually wanted to be home way earlier. With a slow motion he put his key in the lock, trying desperately to not make loud noises. He was greeted with a dark hallway and he threw his coat on the sideboard next to the mirror. No need to hang it on the coat racket until tomorrow. He had a quick peek in the kitchen, but found that empty as well and he just wanted to turn to the stairs to make his way to the bedroom, when he saw a slight movement in the living room. When he came closer, he saw a figure on the couch and he let out an amused huff. With two long steps, he was at the couch and sat down next to it on the floor. 

"You fell asleep on the couch again", he said quietly with a smile and ran his index finger along the lines of Nialls face. 

"I know, but it was just too comfy", the Irish murmured and took the hand, which was still caressing his face, into his hand and interlaced his fingers with Louis. He slowly opened his eyes. 

"What time is it?" 

"Half two. I hope you weren't waiting for me", Louis answered and noticed how Niall shuffled a bit on the couch to make space for him. He got up and climbed behind the blonde on the couch and lay beside him. He pressed Niall to his chest and heard the content sigh from his partner, when his arm sneaked around Nialls waist and found the others hand again to interlace fingers. 

"No, I actually really just fell asleep and couldn't be bothered to get up." 

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm grande", he mumbled sleepy, eyes closed again, "Did you guys had fun tonight?" 

He felt how Louis shrugged his shoulders behind him and how he nestled his head in his neck, taking a deep breath, that tickled Niall and inhaling the scent of the other. Home. 

"It was ok, nothing special. I missed you though." 

"There was no way I would have survived the evening - I was so wrecked." 

"I noticed." 

Louis had now his eyes closed as well and just enjoyed how calm Nialls presence made him. Their legs were entangled and he was pressed as close as possible to the Irish lad. It would be hell, to get up again to go to their bed as comfy as they were in the moment, but sleeping on the couch was a no-go, they did it a couple of times out of laziness and it always ended in numb limbs and sore muscles the next day. 

"The others start to notice", Louis said after a short while, although he wasn't sure if Niall was even still awake. 

"I'm surprised they didn't saw it any earlier", the blonde fella snorted, which made Louis chuckle. 

"In all fairness, you're holding up pretty well." 

"Well, you always notice immediately when I get moody or tired", Niall noted slightly amused and started to slowly turn around so he could face the other lad. 

"Yah, but that's because it's me", Louis just said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"I am so excited", Niall said after another second of silence and them just looking at each other. His grin grew wider. 

"Me too", his partner retorted and he couldn't help it, but to stroke through Nialls hair with his hand and when it landed in his neck to pull him closer to press a soft kiss on his lips. Their lips lingered on each other a little longer, no pressure involved, just the feeling of the other. In the end, Niall pecked him on more time and retreated himself. 

"We should go to bed", he said and nearly purred at how nice Louis hand made him feel, which played in his neck with his locks, "and tomorrow we finally have to think about a plan how to tell the other." 

"And maybe the world." 

"Yeah...Let's not tell the world. Let's start with the lads." 

"Well, love, you will show at some point", Louis said gently and brushed with the knuckles of his other hand lightly against Nialls belly. Every time he touched the area, an exciting, tickling feeling went through him and he still couldn't believe what was about to go to happen. 

"I know", Niall scrunched his nose, "this will be so weird. Telling them, I mean. After all this years." 

"It's a change. Change is good." 

Niall scrunched his nose again. 

"I'm too comfy in the moment for change", he said a little whiny and Louis just had to laugh at that and gave him a peck on the nose. 

"Let's get you to bed." And with that Louis tried to untangle himself from Niall, which was harder than expected and when he was up, he just pulled his boyfriend with him upstairs, ignoring all protest. While he was sitting on the bed, he watched how Niall changed into his pyjama pants and his eyes lingered on his stomach. Oh, things are going to change...and he couldn't wait for it! 

After 2 ½ years they were about to tell the boys about them and their little miracle, which was on the way and finally, finally, he would officially move into this house (although he has been secretly living here for nearly two years now, but see, what can ya do?). 

He smiled to himself and didn't realized that he had spaced out until Niall was standing directly in front of him. 

"Daydreaming again?", he furrowed an eyebrow and looked down at his partner, while moving to stand between Louis legs, his hands on his shoulders, "Losing attention there, Mr. Tomlinson." 

"Only thinking about the future", Louis said smiling and pulled Niall on his waist down to him. 

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come!


	2. Extraordinary Circumstances

„It's going to be mental!" 

"Absolutely - I actually can't waitI How long since we played in Wembley?", Niall asked and chewed on the straw of his coke while looking out of the window. 

"Way too long", Harry exclaimed excited and had troubles to concentrate on the road, because he was just so elevated by the idea of this massive concert. 

They've been out of the tour life for a month now and weirdly enough, he already started to miss it. 

Usually they had the next tour already planned ahead, but for whatever reason half of the band were hesitant about that. Actually, most of the band. Zayn just wanted some quality time with Perrie and finally getting married and Liam mentioned as well, that he wouldn't mind to spend more than two weeks in the same country as his girlfriends. Niall and Louis have both been mysteriously quiet about a new tour and Harry had the feeling that there was something bigger behind that. 

"I am a little bit worried though, that we can't sell the tickets on such short notice", Niall interrupted his thoughts and turned to his friend. It was Friday night and they've been out for dinner and were on their way home now. The idea with the Wembley concert was just presented to them by their management three days ago, but the official announcement was already out and the gig was due in three weeks. 

"As if", Harry huffed, "the Directioners will love this opportunity." 

"You're probably right", Niall chuckled. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something and in the second he realized what it was, it was already too late. 

The impact of the other car on his side threw him nearly into the driver seat and when he bounced back he hit his head on the window and his arms smashed against the car dashboard. The car slid shortly before it came to a stop. It was dead silent for a second. 

"Oh Jesus", Niall pressed out and let out a shaky breath. He immediately turned to Harry. 

"Are you alright?" 

The Cheshire guy looked pale and shaken and Niall saw how he had a tight grip on the wheel, which made his knuckles gone white. 

He just nodded and Niall leaned back to take a deep breath. He then looked out of the window and tried to understand what just happened. The front part of their car on Nialls side looked smashed and another car was standing with his nose to them. With unsteady hands he unlocked his seatbelt (Thank god for the seatbelt!) and stepped out of the car. It took a little bit of violence to open the door since the impact deformed the metal a bit and Niall had to use his foot to kick it open. When he stood on the street he saw how the other driver got out of his car as well. 

"Are you hurt?", asked Niall loudly with worry in his voice and came closer to the man. 

"No, I'm not, no thanks to you guys though", the man grumbled and the Irish lad had to restrain himself from snapping back. They were just in an accident and all under stress, the guy probably just had to calm down a bit. 

"I'll call the police there", he said and got his mobile out of his jeans pocket. When he reached for the phone, he noticed how much his right hand hurt. He hadn't realized that in the first second, but now he felt a tickling sensation around his wrist and he was pretty sure, that it was not in a good way. 

"I get us some paper, so we can exchange addresses and insurance companies", the man grumbled and turned to his car. Niall did the same and dialed the guards while he examined Harrys car. Well, that was scrap now! He looked down the road where they came from. Thank god, it was late and the street not busy, so they didn't had to deal with the traffic on this usual busy street. Harry and him were just driving straight and he didn't remembered any traffic lights or similar. How the hell did that happen? 

He quickly informed the guards and then went to the drivers side of their car to open the door. Harry was still just sitting there, obviously in shock. When Niall bend down, he groaned in pain, his head started to throb. 

"I called the guards there. Are you sure, you're not injured or in pain?", he asked cautiously. He leaned over Harry and unbuckled his seatbelt for him. Harry pressed out a breath and finally turned to his friend. 

"No, I think, I am ok, just...a little shock, I guess." 

He studied Niall for the first time. 

"You know, that you're bleeding right?" 

"Oh", Niall just made and touched his forehead and then, on the left side, he felt something wet. When he looked at his hand it was red. 

"Yeah, well, I think I hit my head. It probably looks worse than it is." 

"Ok", Harry just said and made an effort to get out of the car. When he climbed out with shaky legs he could see the blue lights of the guards arriving. Soon two policemen were at their side and the grumpy man from the other car showed up as well. 

They all explained what happened and it became quickly obvious, that the man ignored a stop sign before he wanted to turn into the main road. Thank god he came out of a low speed zone, otherwise they damage on the cars and on the people would have been way more severe. Since their car was in no state to bring them home, Harry suggested to call one of the boys to pick them up and he would call a towing service for the car. Until someone was here, the paperwork would have been done, hopefully. 

Nialls headache got more severe and his hand was throbbing now, so he left it to Harry to deal with all the stuff with the guards and the grumpy bastard, who couldn't bother enough to read signs. He heard how Harry had called Louis, who was living the closest and he sighed with relief. He sat down on the crash barrier and looked at the mess in front of him. He observed Harry and was glad that his friend seemed to be better. The confidence in his voice was back and his legs and hands weren't shaking anymore. Niall took another deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, trying to ignore the pain. When he opened them again, he saw another car arriving and on the form of the light on the front of the car, he could easily say that it was Louis Mercedes. 

With a sigh he heaved himself up again and made his way to the group so Louis could just join them. He saw how the Doncaster lad hurried out of the car and when his face became visible in the street lights, he could see that he was worried. 

Louis came straight to the group of people but ignored everyone completely and made an A-Line to Niall. 

"Are you alright?", he asked worried and laid both of his hands on his shoulders. 

"You're bleeding", he then exclaimed loudly before he even gave Niall a chance to answer and quickly pushed Nialls hair out of his forehead to examine the wound. 

"It's probably nothing", his partner tried to soothe him. 

"There is blood and if there is blood, it is more than nothing", Louis insisted, "We have to get you to a hospital." 

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking", said Harry suddenly behind them in an annoyed voice. How unusual of Louis to completely ignore him! 

Louis turned around, examined Harry quickly and saw no visible injuries. 

"What happened?", he asked: He still had both of his hands on Niall, refusing to let go. The guards were talking to the man now, several feet away from them. 

"This dude didn't looked and didn't saw the stop sign and ran directly into us." 

"Do you've been drinking?" 

"The guy wa...what?", Harry asked confused. 

"You heard me", Louis said through gritted teeth, "Do you've been drinking? We all know you have a history of drinking and driving." 

"Louis!", Niall said taken aback. 

"Why would you say that?!", Harry nearly yelled, but kept it down so the guards wouldn't hear him. 

"I didn't said, you've been drunk, but honestly, did you had something to drink?" 

Harry just looked at him weird. 

"Well, yeah, kinda, I had two or three pints for dinner...but.." Louis didn't let him finish. 

"How dare you drive when you drank something! Especially with someone in the car!" 

""What on earth has gotten into you?", Harry shouted, this time in full volume. 

"I could ask you the same!" 

Harry has never seen his friend like this. Louis was standing in front of him, his hair a mess, he just had some trainers and sweatpants on, his leather jacket thrown over his shoulders, he obviously has already been asleep when he called him, but with his slight scruff on the face and the way he was standing in front of Niall, he had something from a roaring lion - fighting whatever comes in his way under any circumstances. 

"Louis", Niall interrupted the argument in a sharp voice and Louis turned immediately to him. 

"How about you apologise to Harry now and then you can drive me to the hospital after we dropped him off at his house?" 

"Apologise...?", he hissed, but Niall didn't wanted to hear it. His headache had gone worse and he found the whole situation ridiculous. 

"You're unreasonable and unfair to Harry. He was totally capable of driving and it was the other arse, who drove into us", he said and looked Louis in the eyes. His opponent wanted to reply something, but Niall just lifted an eyebrow and with a curse Louis turned to Harry, who just looked utterly confused. 

"Is the paperwork stuff with the guards finished?", he asked and Harry just nodded. 

"Good, then let's get into the car." 

He took Nialls hand and lead the way to his car. The blonde guy got into the passenger seat next to him, whereas Harry got into the back. 

"Are you hurt somewhere else beside your head?", Louis asked directed at Niall. 

"I hit my arm on the car dashboard - it's probably only sprained, but it could be broken. It hurts as hell. And...", he hesitated a little. 

"And what?", Louis asked while he drove away from the scene, his eyes focused on the street, but h e shot a glance sideways to Niall. 

"Well, the car hit my side and I got thrown around a bit." 

Louis looked at him confused as well as Harry, but when Niall shot him a meaningful look and made small gesture to his belly, Louis understood and cursed. 

"Fuck." 

"It's probably nothing, but...I would love to let it be checked out." 

"Absolutely", Louis said in a firm voice. Niall could hear on his tone that Louis was tensed up and he reached over to grab the hand of the British lad. His partner relaxed a little bit again. 

"Can someone tell me what on earth is going on?", Harry asked from the back of the car after he observed the whole scene. 

"Later", Niall sighed and closed his eyes for a second. The adrenalin had left his system and he felt worn out now. 

"Harry is it ok, if you take a cab from the hospital? Or if you want to wait, I can drop you off later, but I definitely want to go their as soon as possible." 

"We can stop at Harrys before that", Niall interfered with furrowed brows. 

"Harry is living on the other end of the city and I really, really want to have you checked out." 

"I would actually like to come to the hospital", Harry said and had his eyes still on the intertwined hands of his two friends. He actually wanted answers. 

"Ok, mate. Thanks." 

"Don't worry." 

The rest of the drive was silent and when they arrived, Louis was like a lightning and opened Nialls door, before the other even unbuckled his belt. The Irish boy chuckled lightly. 

"I could get used to that", he smiled and gave Louis a peck on the cheek. Louis just rolled his eyes and took Nialls hand again to lead him into the building. Harrys curiosity grew with every second. It blew off when they came to the entrance area. 

"Hello", Louis greeted the nurse at the front desk, "My boyfriend here had a car accident and hurt his head and his hand." 

"Ok, please take a seat, fill out the form and a doctor will come for you." 

"Thank you. I also wanted to ask, if it was possible to see a gynecologist - Niall is pregnant in the fourth month." 

A hammer on his head couldn't have had a more surprising and/or shocking effect on him. With open mouth and big eyes Harry turned to Niall, who just smiled and shrugged with his shoulder when he received the form and went to sit down. 

"Boyfriend? ...Pregnant?", was all Harry was capable of getting out. 

"Yeah, sorry for not telling...sooner", Niall said sheepishly and started to fill out the form, mainly to have something to do and not have to look at Harry, who looked like he just told them that they would have a concert in the Antarctic. 

Harry tried to form some words, but nothing that made sense made it out of his mouth. 

"Close it, before flies are coming in", said Louis with an amused voice and put a finger on Harrys chin to close his mouth. After he'd done that he sat down next to Niall and had a look on the form. 

"I'll bring it to the nurse", he said when he saw that Niall had finished it. Thank god, he was left handed, so he could still write properly. Playing a guitar would become difficult though, if the wrist is really broken... 

"The nurse said, it might take an hour or two for the X-ray and stuff, but she could do the ultrasound now, if we want to. I told her we want a real doctor and..." 

"Tell her, she can do it, we don't have to waste the time of a doctor to hear a simple heartbeat." 

"But, Niall, what if she is not good enough?" 

"She is a nurse, this is her job, and when she says she can do it, I believe her." 

"Niall..." 

"Please, Lou", Niall said tired and looked up to his boyfriend, "I want to have all of this done as quickly as possible and go home." 

Louis looked at him and sighed deeply. 

"Ok", he said and leaned forward to kiss Nialls forehead before he turned to the front desk again. He came back a second later and informed them, that she would come in ten minutes to lead them to a room. 

"You wanna go out for a fag then?", Niall asked casually and looked up to Louis, who hesitated. 

"But you..." 

"I won't die in ten minutes. You can leave me alone, you know, I won't vanish either. And I have Harry with me", he rolled his eyes, "Go on." He knew exactly that Louis was probably craving a cigarette right now, after all this negative excitement and since they couldn't do anything beside waiting, he could also use the time to have a smoke. 

"I'll be back in a minute", Louis said and left with hurried legs. 

"Sooo", Harry started after a couple of silent seconds and sat down next to Niall, who looked at him expectantly, "you and...Louis?" 

"Yap", Niall said, emphasizing the 'p'. 

"As in an item?" 

"Yap." 

"As in a relationship." 

"Yap." 

"As in..." 

"Yap, in all forms possible", Niall said before Harry could say even more. 

"But...", Harry let out, but didn't know how to continue. 

Niall couldn't help himself but be amused. He knew he should take the situation serious, especially since this was absolutely not the way they wanted to tell the others, but a complete speechless Harry was such a rare sight, that he just had to find it funny. At least a little bit. 

"I don't understand", Harry said finally the one thing, that was in his head the whole time. 

"Me and Louis are in a relationship", Niall said as simply as possible, just ignoring that he just confirmed that a minute ago anyway. 

"But..since when?" 

"Well...", he struggled a bit there. The lads would be heartbroken. "Something around 2 years.." Harry gasped, "and several month. Nearly three years actually." 

Harry just looked at him with cow eyes and couldn't press out more than another "but..." 

All of a sudden, Louis was standing next to them again. Well, that was a real quick smoke indeed. 

"I think, I broke Harry", Niall said to his partner and Louis threw a sympathetic look to his friend. 

"Sorry for not telling earlier Harry." 

"Three years!", was all Harry could exclaim and looked with a shocked expression to them. 

"You guys lied for three years!" 

"We just kinda thought...A secret no one knows can't be spilled?", Niall tried to explain. 

"But three years!" 

Harry knew exactly how silly it sounded, to just repeat the same things over and over again, but he couldn't help it. This was unbelievable! This was huge! 

"And you're...", he pointed at Nialls stomach. 

"Believe me, we weren't expecting that either", Louis declared amused. 

"I think, I need a drink." 

"That was exactly what Louis said as well when we found out", Niall snickered and smiled fondly at the memory. 

"Don't tell him that", Louis exclaimed and slapped him playfully on the unharmed arm. 

"If you're ready, we can do the ultrasound now." The nurse appeared next to them and quickly Louis grabbed for Nialls hand again. The blonde one let out an amused huff at his partners unusual behaviour in public. If they would have been that obvious the last three years, they wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret for very long. But today were extraordinary circumstances and extraordinary circumstances asked for extraordinary measures. When they arrived in the examination room, the nurse gave Niall a cool pad for his hand and second nurse had a needle set prepared to look at the scratch on his head, while the first nurse could make the ultrasound. He pulled his jumper off and lifted his shirt, after he laid down, showing not a real bump, but also not an entirely flat stomach either. Louis never left his side and had a concentrated expression on his face. He looked at every handclap the nurse did. 

And then there it was. The heartbeat. 

Both Niall and Louis smiled simultaneously and Louis pressed a firm kiss on Nialls head, while Niall looked at the scale of the babys heartbeat. They hands were intertwined. 

Harry couldn't help, but to find them unbelievably beautiful in this particular moment. How were they be able to hide it for three years? The way they were around each other and the way they looked at each other - love was pouring out of them in every second. 

"Everything's ok", the nurse said and printed them a picture of the peanut. 

"Look how much Nouis grew since the last time", Louis said excited when he looked at the picture. 

Harry half snorted, half laughed. 

"Nouis?", he asked delighted and with a grin on his face. 

"Well, as long as we don't know the gender, we keep it neutral." 

"That is by far, the sweetest thing, I have ever seen in my entire life", Harry said and he could feel that the shock lessened with every passing second and the he was entirely and completely happy for his two friends. 

"I'll go and grab a cab for me there. Shall we reschedule the appointment in the studio tomorrow, so you guys can stay home and rest a bit?", he asked, hand already on the door handle. 

"That would be awesome, thanks mate", Louis said and thanked him with a smile. 

Harry just returned the gesture and left the room. 

He had to call Liam. Oh that would be an interesting talk!


	3. Always this fucking mess

„You can't be for fucking real?!“  
With an annoyed grunt, Niall rolled his eyes and looked at the chaos in front of him.   
Ok, moving in together is a messy thing and of course, it includes boxes and bags everywhere and sure, it might be more or less in the whole house, but Jesus Christ, couldn't Louis at least organise the stuff in the bedroom, so they didn't had to fall asleep between three thousands boxes and the DVD set of One Piece?  
He argued with himself for a minute, if he should get Louis to do it, but couldn't actually bring himself to search the whole house for his partner and with a sigh, he opened the first box that came his way and started to empty it.   
As half expected, Louis did not pre-organised his boxes but just told the movers to threw them randomly everywhere and they would organise it later.   
There were times in their life together when Niall found Louis messiness funny and there was even a time, when he found it cute (ok, sometimes it is still cute, when Louis is running around all flustered, because he can't find his keys), but as someone who likes it more or less organised, he couldn't be less annoyed in the moment.   
It was already coming to six o'clock in the evening and he had to run through half of the house to sort the stuff from the boxes to the places, where it should belong.  
He was in the middle of bringing a box of books to the living room and had just entered the staircase, when he heard Louis yelling for him from upstairs. Where the heck did he hid himself there?  
“I ordered some Pizza for us, it should be here in a min...what on earth do you thin you're doing?”  
Niall stopped in his tracks and looked at his partner questioningly. Louis, similar to him, was standing on the tope of the stairs in sweatpants and a hoodie, his long hair tamed by a hairband.  
“Carrying a box to the living room?”, Niall answered with a lifted eyebrow.  
Louis took the box out of his hand.  
“You shouldn't lift anything heavy”, Louis said sternly. “And especially not books”, he exclaimed, when he realized what was in the box.  
The blond lad rolled his eyes.   
“I'm not sick.”  
“No, you're pregnant.”  
“So, I am capable of having a normal life. Box lifting included.”  
“Not books”, Louis chirped and jumped down the last of the stairs, before he vanished in the living room.  
Niall didn't knew what it was, but something way annoying him. Or more: everything was annoying him.   
It probably was just one of those days and he should really try to shake it off.  
But when he entered the living room, he saw that Louis put the box just on top of other boxes and he had to take a deep breath to not say something or god forbid, explode.  
“Do we wanna watch something until the Pizza is coming?”  
“Should we not just get as much done as possible?”  
“Nha, we won't be able to finish it today anyway, so we can just do it tomorrow.”  
“But Lou the bedroom looks horrendous.”  
“Do you get nightmares from boxes hunting you through the house?”, Louis asked amused and sat down on the couch, looking to Niall who was still standing in the door frame.  
“You never know”, he simply replied.  
“Come here love”, Louis said, because, of course, he sensed ages ago that Niall had an off day and he knew his little neatfreak good enough to guess that his house was driving him insane in this very moment.   
Niall on the other hand realized that Louis had one of his more childish days and him having an mature-moody day and Louis being his immature self never worked out well.  
“Come sit down Niall. I personally will hunt every box away that is after you.”  
Niall rolled his eyes.  
“As long as you hunt the ones in our bedroom away.”  
“I got the hint babe, and now come here.”  
The Irish lad did as told and even if he found Louis unbelievably annoying today, he sat down very close to him and Louis didn't even needed a whole second to just wrap his arms around Niall and pull him to himself, before he leaned back into the couch. Louis pressed a loving kiss on Nialls forehead and the blonde one relaxed immediately and leaned more into his boyfriend.  
“You're stressing too much, that's unhealthy”, Louis mumbled into his hair and pressed another kiss next to his ear.  
“Can't help it”, Niall grumpled with closed eyes. He started to get really comfortable.   
Louis shifted even more next to him and before he really realized it, the brunette was completely behind him, his legs on each site of Niall and both of his arms sneaked around his waist. Happily Niall leaned back – this was his absolute favourite position, there was no way to cuddle better. Louis kisses in his neck made it even better and Niall nearly purred. He closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend.  
“We have to tell management soon”, the blonde boy spoke out the words that were circling around his head for the whole day.  
“But not today hon”, Louis mumbled and pressed another kiss into Nialls hair, “and that the lads know now is already a huge help. Let us take everything step by step.”  
Niall let out an unhappy grumble – the band wasn't completely on their side ...yet.  
Nialls and Harrys accident was a good week ago and Harry didn't wasted a second to tell the other two what he had discovered that night.   
Of course Niall and Louis didn't bothered too much that their friends knew in the end, but they were quite unsatisfied about the way their little secret slipped out.   
Zayn was on their doorsteps at 7 o'clock in the morning the next day and just pulled both of them in a endlessly long hug without saying anything. They must have made an interesting sight, Niall and Louis just got out of bed, still in their sleeping clothes, were pressed into a tough guy with leather jacket.   
But they were insanely happy that Zayn did not had an issue with them and when they showed him an ultrasound picture over the breakfast table, Louis swore he saw Zayns eyes tearing up. That big old softie.  
Harry stopped by the following day, just to hang out and Louis decided on that day, that he just could move the rest of his stuff into Nialls house - since the lads knew now, there was no point in hiding.  
But Liam...Well, Liam didn't showed up at all. He didn't called. And he didn't answered calls.  
Niall took this hit really hard, because he considered Liam still as his best friend and the closest in the band (besides Louis of course, but that's a complete different story).  
At the end of the week, Louis was so mad at his bandmate for the silent treatment, that he stormed to Liams house and asked him, what the hell his fucking problem is.  
Liams answer was an angry rumbling, but the message became pretty clear and was along the words of “'cause” “you” “fucking” “didn't” “told” “us” “for” “fucking” “three years!”  
They yelled at each other a little longer and with a lot of frustration Louis drove home and of course, Niall was even more sad and went to Liam himself the next day, but the British lad didn't even bothered to open the door for his friend.   
Of course they would make up at some point, everyone in their group knew that, but Niall as a harmony lover was absolutely devastated about the current situation and that made Louis go bananas.  
So in the moment, they were basically in a roller coaster ride, voluntary or not, between their friends liking or not liking their relationship, the fear of telling Management, moving together and Niall being freaking pregnant.  
“You know what I found upstairs?”, Louis said in the silence.  
“A place to hide?”, Niall said nonchalantly and felt Louis chest vibrating behind him when he chuckled. Louis reached next to him and showed him a book.  
“Oh, I haven't see that for a while”, Niall exclaimed excited and took the book.   
It was a photoalbum, one of the only existing proofs that the two of them were, indeed a couple. They rarely took couply pictures together, which could have hinted at something and as soon as they did, they saved them on a computer and deleted the photo from their phones.   
Niall made this album on their last Valentines Day (because he was the romantic in the relationship) and printed out all their pictures to put them together along with other photos of important moments of the last couple of years. It was the ultimate memory and now he understood, while Louis was vanished for hours.   
He caught himself more than once getting lost in the fond memories.  
“We should make a photo from today?”, Niall said, while looking through the book.  
“Why?”  
“Because this is a special day. We're finally moving in together.”  
Louis snickered a little behind him again.  
“Love, we're living together for years. There has barely been a time we have been separated. Today is just about moving my unimportant crap here.”  
Niall had to laugh a little at that and then realized that Louis was right. They are constantly together. Always have been. Always will be.   
And he couldn't help himself but smile at that thought.  
Louis did took a photo though, later that night, when Niall was fast asleep. It would end up in a different book, with the sentence: “Moved in with your Dad today and can't wait to prepare the house for you. Love you.”


	4. Baby belly and other things

„Ouch!" 

"Keep still." 

"But it hurts!" 

"Stop whining", Niall said annoyed and tightened his grip on Louis arm to stop him from fidgeting. He winced again, when Niall applied more germicide and the blonde instantly felt a tad guilty and tried to be extra gentle. Which never help with the burning sting. 

Louis was sitting on the edge of the bath tube and Niall was standing in front of him and took care of his bloody scratches on the hand, he got when he accidentally grabbed into a roll of barbed wire fence, when he was going through the arbour. 

"What were you looking for anyway?" 

"A hammer." 

"A hammer?", Niall asked with raised eyebrows and started to bandage the hand. "There is one in the lower kitchen drawer." 

"Ah, well...couldn't find it." 

"And what were you intending to do with the hammer?" 

"Put nails in the wall?" 

"Louis!", Niall exclaimed half accusingly, half amused and closed the bandage, but kept Louis hand between the two of his. 

"I wanted to put some stuff up in the nursery." Louis looked up and saw through his way too long fringe (because he really needed a haircut) that Niall looked at him with soft eyes and Louis couldn't help it, but to smile to the love of his life.   
The brunette pressed a firm kiss to Nialls tummy in front of him, which was now a nice five month bump and pulled his partner with the hand he was still holding into his lap. Niall laughed about his sudden action and laid an arm around Louis shoulder to regain balance. Louis smiled cheekily at his boyfriend who was now at the same level as his head. 

"I haven't told you today that I love you, don't I?" 

"I certainly can't remember...", the Irish lad said playfully and put a finger on his chin in a thoughtful pose. 

"I love you", Louis said sincere and pressed a kiss to Nialls shoulder, the arm which was not around Nialls waist, rested on his belly.   
Louis just loved the baby bump.   
And he loved the fact that he was the only one allowed to touch it.   
Niall was a little sensitive when it came to that and so far, he never liked any of the lads touching his stomach, except Louis, who had a free pass at all times. He just loved that it grew so much over the last few weeks and although Niall was annoyed that he couldn't hide it anymore, Louis just liked to see that something way happening. Nouis was happening.   
He sneaked a hand under Nialls shirt and drew small circles on the belly. He felt Niall relaxing into him. Beside Louis loving to touch the belly, Niall loved the way Louis touched the belly. Niall leaned his forehead against Louis at smiled at him. 

"Leave the hammer and nails to me", Niall hummed amused. 

"And here I am thinking, you would be the girl in this relationship now", Louis replied snickering with rolling eyes. 

"Never, love", Niall laughed and pressed a kiss to Louis lips.


	5. How considerate

„I swear to god, I thought, you'd never be home!”  
Louis opened the door to the drivers seat, before Niall even had the chance to turn off the engine.  
“I am starving!”, he exclaimed and looked expectantly at his partner, who was a little bit taken aback by this attack.  
“I brought Chinese?”, Niall said while scratching his head enquiringly.   
“Perfect”, Louis purred, emphasizing the 'R' and went to the boot of the car to get the grocery bags and the Chinese take away.  
Niall just shook his head and grabbed his wallet and his keys before he left the car. He needed a little momentum to push himself and his six month belly out of the car and when he closed the door, he saw that Louis waited at the door for him. With a click on his key, he closed the garage door and followed his boyfriend through the door, which connects the garage with the house.  
“What on earth did you bought? Do you think we have to feed the population of China?”, Louis complained when Niall entered the kitchen and the blonde couldn't resist to roll his eyes.  
“Surprise there, Lou – I'm pregnant, I eat even more than usually. Wouldn't be surprised if we have to head out in two days again.”  
He sat down with a sigh on the bar chair next to their table kitchen counter and watched how Louis put all the groceries away. His feet were killing him and his back felt sore – he shouldn't have been out so long.  
“What took you so long anyway? I expected you back hours ago”, Louis pointed out the window, “And it's pissing like hell.”  
“I just stopped by at Zayn. He fought with Perrie and needed someone who listens. And then Liam called and asked me to help him find a present for his anniversary with Sophia. And I kinda stranded on Harrys doorstep as well. Couldn't quite figure out what his problem is, but we had a nice chat and a walk to his nearest Starbucks.”  
Louis threw a scrutinizing look at the innocent looking guy. He was deeply annoyed that the other lads took so much time and energy out of his pregnant boyfriend....He found a Snickers bar in one of the bags and gave it to Niall. The blonde one took it happily – completely forgotten that he had a craving at the queue in the supermarket and had thrown the bar into his basket.  
“I called the lads, they said you left ages ago.”  
“Well yeah”, Niall said while chewing, “then I went to Nandos. All this emotions made me hungry.”  
Louis burst out laughing. That was so typical Niall, he should have thought of that!  
“And then I went to Tesco. And then I saw how late it was and stopped to get Chinese for my poor starving Lou.”  
“How considerate after leaving me alone the whole day.”  
“Louis”, Niall said and followed his boyfriends movement in the kitchen with his eyes, “do you've been bored? Or do you've been worried?”  
“Worried? Me?”, he playfully laid his hand on his chest and said in a high pitched voice, “How could I when my pregnant boyfriends leaves in the morning to go shopping, doesn't bother to take his mobile with him and isn't coming back for hours? That's like, no reason to be worried, at all.”  
“Lou”, the Irish lad said softly, “come here.” He held his hand out and saw how Louis considered to pout a little bit longer, but couldn't resist in the end. Niall got hold of his hand and pulled his partner closer to him, so Louis stood between his legs.  
“I'm sorry that I've been out so long and didn't tell you”, he said warmly and massaged Louis neck and shoulder with his hands.  
The Doncaster lad looked straight back into his eyes.  
“You can't just leave for hours. I thought you landed somewhere im straßengraben with the car or something similar stupid.”  
“I am sorry”, Niall said again and pressed a kiss on Louis lips before he pulled his boyfriend in a tight embrace. This new worried Louis was unknown to him and he really needed to get customized to it. Louis has always cared a lot about him, same as he cared about Louis, but with the developing pregnancy Louis got more and more considerate around Niall and although he still joked about most of the things and seemed still to be the carefree guy, Niall could just tell that he was wearing a bit of a mask here and there and that he truly worried about Niall and his health and the health of little Nouis inside him.  
“Maybe I should wear a bell around my neck, so I don't get lost”, Niall said and he could feel Louis chuckle on his skin.  
“How about we get you out of the wet clothes and then eat that Chinese food you brought us?”  
“Oi, I so don't want to eat Chinese right now...”  
Louis burst out laughing again and loosened the grip on his partner.  
“You are the most wonderful person in the world”, he said smiling and pressed a kiss to Nialls forehead.  
“How about I make us some pancakes?”  
“Well that sounds like a good idea to me!”


	6. Baking and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know should it get too sugar coating sweet ^_^

When Louis entered the house, he smiled immediately at the smell that was in the air.   
He threw his key and his coat lazily on the sideboard and made his way to the source of the smell. The closer he came to the kitchen, the more noises he heard.   
Noises over noises and he loved it, because when there was noise, then there was Niall.   
He leaned in the kitchen door and looked at his adoring boyfriend, who just pushed a tray with something in the oven, took another tray out of the oven, listened to the radio and had his eyes glued to the small TV, where the Kardashians were running.   
His eyes stayed on the TV, when Niall put the hot tray on the kitchen counter and he started to rinse out the bowls he needed for baking in the sink, while he observed how Khloe Kardashians arse took over half of the TV frame.   
His seven month baby bump was more than visible in Louis “Vans off the walls” sweatshirt.   
Louis crossed his arms and kept on looking at the scene. 

Neither of them were able to actually cook, but Niall had a secretive, well developed talent for baking, something Louis discovered just two years ago.   
No one knows where it is coming from, but Louis had the suspicion that Nialls parents could cook, but not bake, so the Irish lad took it in his own hands to organise himself a supply of bakery goddies. And what a talent!   
Louis loved to watch him bake, because Niall never used a recepe, but was just doing it by intuition and good measures and it was always so good.  
“Jesus Christ Louis”, Niall shrieked and put a hand on his heart when he turned around and spotted him.  
“How long are you standing there?”  
“Not that long”, he chuckled and moved into the kitchen.  
“You creep”, Niall said but didn't complain when Louis laid his arms around his shoulders and pressed the younger one to him.  
“I missed you today”, he said into his hair and pressed a kiss next to his ear.   
Niall soft snicker vibrated next to his ear and he felt home.  
“Did the interview went well?”  
“Yeah”, Louis sighed with a long breath, loosened himself from Niall and sat down at the kitchen bar, stealing a muffin from the tray, “either dreadful boring or noisy questions. I swear the nation is obsessed with you.”  
“Who wouldn't be”, Niall winked and continued to clean the mess.  
“I know, but last time I heard you were taken and pregnant.”  
“What a disgrace! Who did this awful thing?!”  
“I heard it was me”, Louis smiled cheekily and got rewarded with a kiss from Niall, which quickly turned out into a full make out session.  
“Oi”, Niall made suddenly, interrupted the kiss and laid a hand on his stomach.  
“Are we very active again today?”, Louis asked amused and put his hand next to Nialls to feel the kicks.  
“Yap, we are very glad that you're home”, Niall said warmly and gave his partner another kiss, “Nouis just seems to feel it when I am lonely and it makes the little munchkin quite unsettling.”  
“Aw, that's by far the cutest thing I've ever heard”, Louis said and his eyes just glew at the sight of Niall in front of him, who was laughing cheekily at him. 

It was true though.   
Niall didn't liked it that much to be alone in the house and the little peanut captured that emotion quite well and made him feel even more anxious with all the kicking and turning.   
But he also knew how important it was, that Louis actually went to work, so they could have the time off after the birth.  
Although Niall was allowed to go on Annual Leave or Maternal Leave (or whatever you wanna call it), the rest of the lads had to stay present to the world.   
Louis even had the feeling they had more appointments and events to promote the new album than ever before, as if management wanted to compensate for the loss of one member.   
Niall made pretty clear, that he wouldn't do any kind of One Direction public-whatever as soon as he would show and Louis, with all his sass, made clear to management, that not a single word about the pregnancy would be posted, without their permission.   
The two of them put the story on hold as long as possible, to capture as much peace as possible and when they released a statement on Twitter during the fifth month of pregnancy, hell broke loose. Literally. The Internet went nuts. Social Media drove itself insane. Fans were erratic.   
The cheer amount of attention which was on the two members of One Direction was not known off and broke new records.   
Anticipating a similar scenario, Louis and Niall shut themselves down for the following two weeks, turned their phones off and barely left their house to avoid paparazzi. After a few weeks the media attention flew to other stars and other topics, but the paparazzi were still highly alert of the two of them and it became a national sport to make the best photo of Nialls baby bump.   
Niall hated it, because it was just such a massive invasion in his personal privacy.   
It made him shy and angry at the same time – he just felt exposed to the world in his vulnerable state and the whole situation resolved in him going barely into public.   
It wasn't, as if he would never leave the house - he visited friends and similar, but he tried to give the paparazzi as least possibilities as possible.   
Louis went the other way. Ironically.   
But he gladly went to interviews, answered questions, showed himself to paparazzies (occasionally) and was in the public eye – as long as it meant to get the attention away from Niall.  
Thank god, the lads stood behind them and were now super excited about Nouis. 

Unfortunately, little Nouis was so active, that they never got a good picture during the ultrasounds and still didn't knew the gender.   
The bets about the little one being a girl or boy got higher with every doctors appointment.  
Liam and Zayn were voting for a boy, but Harry was convinced it will be a girl.   
Louis didn't dare to bet, because he didn't wanted to jinx it, but he really, really wanted to have a little boy and he already made clear that they would keep on going having children until eventually a boy would pop out.   
Niall laughed about that and then told him with a smile that he can go and find another person for that. Niall himself didn't mentioned a preference and kept on saying that he was just happy about a baby in general and wished for a good health.   
But Louis caught him once starring at tiny little pink Vans in a store and he had to admit, Niall caring about a little girl is just an endearing thought.  
He just couldn't wait!


	7. Midnight Galaxies

He woke up from his own sneeze and couldn't help but be a bit startled about the sudden movement by himself.  
With a sigh he rolled around and stretched his arm to the right, searching for some comfort.  
He released a surprised huff and opened his eyes when he discovered that the bed beside him was, indeed, empty.  
Scrunching his forehead and lifting his head to rest on his elbow, he tried to make sense of the situation. The clock next to the bed read 2:53am, which was way too early for literally everything.  
Louis let himself fall back into the sheets and listened for a moment for any kind of sounds.   
If Niall just went to the bathroom (which he did to a ridiculous high extend these days) he should be back any second.  
His eyes fell shut again and he nearly slipped back into sleep when he realised that his boyfriend still wasn't back in bed.  
With a groan he tried to wake himself up a bit more and with an inner strength that he never knew existed, he lifted his legs out of the bed.   
His eyes were half closed when he stumbled through the room in the dark and cursed colourfully when he hit his toe on the sideboard.  
„Ni!“, he called out as soon as he entered the hall.  
„In here“, came the chirpy response from his partner.  
Louis grumbled beyond comprehension and followed the voice, leading to the nursery.   
He should have known that by now.  
When he entered the room, he could see Niall lying on the floor with only a small night light turned on in the corner of the room.  
„We have to stop meeting like this“, Louis said with sleepy voice and didn't hesitated to grab one of the cozy blankets from the couch next to the crib and laid down beside Niall.  
The blonde snickered but didn't turned his head around and kept on starring at the ceiling with a smile on his face.  
„Couldn't sleep love?“, Louis asked softly.  
„No, Nouis is just too active.“  
The Doncaster lad threw the blanket over the two of them and opened his armes invitingly. Niall didn't hesitated and needed less than two seconds before he cuddled into his partners side.  
Both of them starred at the ceiling now.  
Lovingly Louis drew small circles on Nialls back and gave him a peck on the forehead.  
„I love this ceiling“, the blonde one mumbled happily.  
„Yeah“, the other said in a slow drowl, „Zayn overdid himself with this one.“  
The ceiling of the nursery showed the nightsky and stars but not with a simple blue backround and white point, no Zayn did a whole galaxy with loads of colours and different planets and stars and it just looked breathtakingly magical.  
„You need to sleep a bit more love“, Louis said and had his eyes already closed again.  
„I snooze so much during the day, I am honestly not suprised that I can't seem to lay still in the night.“  
Niall was right – he seemed to be always sleepy these days.   
Not in a exhausted and tiring kind of way, but in an adorable napping in front of the TV and drowsing in the garden chair kind of way.  
Louis had no idea how Niall did it – he was nearly never moody and besides his increased appetite, he was probably the happiest pregnant person he ever encountered in his life. And man, has Louis encountered many pregnant people.  
„It's because I am with you“, said Niall and Louis was suprised – he hadn't realised that he spoke the last sentence out loud.  
„You are an obnoxious sob“, he retorted but couldn't help the fondness in his voice and a smile crept on his face when he laid a hand on the baby belly.  
Nouis reacted immediately, as it always did for him. The little one refused to move for anyone besides Niall and Louis, which lead to Liams conclusions that „it has already Louis hideous attitude.“  
„What do you think, how long can we stay like this?“, Niall asked quietly and laid his hand on Louis on his belly.  
The brunette snorted.  
„Not long. I am getting old, my back is just not the same anymore.“  
Niall cackled amused.  
„Not on the floor silly. I mean in our own little world. Here.“  
Louis turned his head to him and found himself staring into Nialls eyes which were full of content.  
„Keep staring like this and we're never going anywhere because I had a heartattack with the look that you're giving me.“  
This time Niall laughed loudly.  
„I love you too, you twat!“  
And Louis couldn't do anything besided looking back at him with the same fond expression that Niall always wore around him since they met.


	8. Direction Sky

„I swear, if you don't go now, I'll kick you into this plane meself.“  
With the uppmost annoyance Niall looked at his partner and tried to keep a hard expression on his face.  
Louis shook his head vehement which caused Zayn, Harry und Liam to sigh and roll their eyes.  
„I swear Louis, if you don't get in, I'll kick you all the way to America, no need for Nialler to exhaust himself.“  
Louis ignored Zayn and shook his head again.  
„No, that's it, I am definitely not going.“  
He turned around to get his bags back, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.  
„For crying out loud Louis, you'll just be gone for two weeks and you don't go to the fecking Amazonas but LA, which is a simple plane ride away. This is an important trip and if you do not stop acting like a proper toddler, I swear to god, there is no need to turn up on our doorstep ever again!“  
This didn't even only got Louis to listen but also the other three to retreat themselve even more from the situation.  
„But Ni...“  
„Lou, we're going to be fine. I promise, if I should even feel an itchy feeling in my little toe, I'll call ya and you have all permissions in the world to take the next flight home.“  
„Even our private jet?“  
„Even our private jet.“  
There was a small silence on the runway.  
„Alright“, Louis finally said.  
„Yes“, Harry yelled and didn't needed two seconds before he was at Nialls side with one long step on his ridiculously long legs and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek.  
„Take care, Nialler.“  
Then he leaned down and put a hand on Nialls 8-month belly and said: „You take care as well little Nouis!“  
The Irish lad snickered and gave his friend a hug.  
Zayn and Liam said good bye in a similar manner and he motioned to all of them to get finally in the plane until he was alone with Louis outside.

This was their last trip to America before they were officially on break (hiatus!) and Louis dreaded it from they day they started planning it.  
The closer the day came, the more he started pouting, which ended in a full blown tantrum on the previous evening that included a real shouting game between the two directioners.  
Louis moved on the couch for a short amount of time shortly before midnight and Niall used the time alone to pack the suitcase of his partner for America.  
Obviously Louis couldn't even stay angry for more than an hour, so he came back to the bedroom just to find Niall already asleep with a hand on his belly.  
With a sigh he noticed the packed suitcase and a whiny noise left his mouth. Why could Niall not let him stay?   
He knew that the blonde had an unreal work ethic and was convinced that nothing beside a near death was legit enough to miss out on an event, but Louis simply did not wanted to leave.  
He wanted to stay with Niall, who was just sooo pregnant these days and who wouldn't admit that he could not do everything himself anymore and who was just so cozy to be around and who just felt like home and who he just loved so dearly.  
And besides his own and Nialls comfort – what if something does happen?   
LA is a nerve wrecking 11 hour flight away and no, in the end it does not make a difference if it is a private jet or a economy flight to bring him home.  
This concern ate him alive in the last couple of nights and alright, he might be childish, but nothing was more important than Niall.  
„You go in the plane and do the promo. And then come back to me. And stay“, Niall said in front of him and Louis just took his sight in.  
The blonde one wore a nice warm jacket, open, so that his belly in Louis's Long Sleeve could be seen.   
His hair was all fluff, a thousand times more fluff than normal because of all those crazy pregnancy hormones and his face, oh, his face was so soft, because he knew damn well, why Louis behaved like a toddler.  
And he got it. Like, for real, if he would be in Louis position, he might have done the same.  
But it was only two weeks and jesus, they survived longer without seeing each other.  
„Ok“, Louis sighed heavy, „ok.“  
And then he pulled Niall in his armes and as so often, Niall was pudding in his embrance.  
„Are you sure you can drive home on your own? I'm sure George wouldn't mind..“  
„Don't worry. As you could see on the way here, I am perfectly capable of getting around.“  
„Alright“, Louis said again and sniffed a bit.  
„Don't cry babe“, Niall said and pulled him a bit closer. Showing so much affection outside of their home was unusual for Louis. But then he already suspected the whole time that Louis got his pregancy hormones and mood swings instead of him.  
„I won't“, the Doncaster lad said with a rough voice, showing the exact opposite.  
„You call every day.“  
„Promise.“  
„No, like for real Niall. Every day.“  
„I promise“, Niall snickered.  
Louis loosened his grip and leaned down to lay both of his hand on Nialls belly.  
„And you keep safe. I love you. Don't you dare cause trouble or come too early.“  
With a quick kiss to the belly, he got up again and gave Niall a kiss goodbye.  
„Go now“, Niall mumbled and it was the first time that Louis could see in his eyes that he doesn't want to leave him either.  
„I'll call you as soon as I land.“  
„Alright.“  
Another kiss.  
„Bye love“, Louis mumbled against his lips and then finally, after a last kiss, he turned around and made his way to the plane.  
Niall sighed deeply and put his hand on his stomache. Mostly because it was just so big, that it was such a convenient place and height to put things on.  
He waved one last time before Louis vanished in the doorframe. With a screetching noise, the door of the plane started to shut.  
Niall turned around and wanted to make his way back to the exit and in his car.   
Keeping up with Louis exhausted him more than usual and his feet were burning and he really needed some food in his system just for the sake of his emotional state.  
Louis wasn't the only one affected by this seperation. His hormonal body is craving for Louis to stay home and just be happy together.  
Before he even reached the doors to enter the airport bulding, he could hear how the screetching doors of the planes opened again.  
„For christs sake!“, he yelled out when he saw how Louis jumped out again.  
„One last time love“, Louis replied and in less than one second he had Niall in his arms again and gave him a tight squeeze and a loving kiss.  
„I swear Louis, if you do not go into this plane right now...“, Niall started to whisper.  
„I know, love, I know“, Louis laughed, gave him one last kiss and sprinted back to finally head to the sky.  
„Seriously..“, Niall mumbled, shaking his head.  
He couldn't help the fond smile though when he saw the plane leaving.


	9. Oceans Apart

„Can't sleep hun?“

Louis answered the phone without any further introduction.

„No, Nouis is so unsettled.“

Niall moved around in his bed and glanced at the clock.

2:34 am.

„Where are you?“

„We're in the Hotel, getting ready to get food.“

„Was the interview ok?“

„Yeah, sure was alright.“

„A bit more enthusiasm please Louis“, Niall teased him and finally heaved himself up because his back was hurting so much from laying and moving around and he felt like he could jump out of his skin any second.

As soon as he set foot on the floor he hissed as he put the pressure of his weight on his knee.

„What was that?“, Louis asked immediately alarmed.

„Nothing, just my dodgy old knee can't keep up with me“, Niall joked.

„You should really wear the bandage that your Doctor gave you.“

„Yes, Dad“, the blonde one said fondly while rolling his eyes.

„Ni....“, Louis whined from the other end and was more angry with himself that he was simply _not there_ to help his partner.

„I know Louis“, Niall said softly, because he really got it. Like, the big picture and why Louis is a whiny child and a overprotective parent at the same time, „I am wearing it during the day. Ijust rolled out of bed to get some water.“

„I just worry...“

„I love you“, the Irish lad said before the other one could finish his sentence.

Louis had to spontanously sit down at that. He felt all warm and fuzzy all of a sudden and his heart was so, so heavy with the knowledge that he was on the wrong side of the ocean.

„Don't you dare go mushy on me now, Horan“, but his voice betrayed him and he knew that Niall knew and he basically _heard_ his smile through the phone.

„Go to bed Ni“, Louis said softly and tried to picture his boyfriend at home, all tired and sleepy lines and all pregnant and cozy and in their kitchen or bedroom and he just couldn't take it.

„I have to head, Liam already knocked on the door.“

Niall saw through the lie immediately but he knew how Louis could get with too much emotion so he would let it go.

„Have fun and send greetings to the others.“

„I will.“

„Alright.“

„I love you.“

„I love you too, you idiot“, Niall said with a grin and made his way back to the bed before he turned off the phone.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

 

„It's in the bottom drawer, in the bedroom.“

„Are you sure? I thought it was somewhere in the kitchen.“

„Nha, bottom drawer, love.“

Louis spoke with a tired voice and his eyes were closed. He felt like slipping back into sleep any second, so he forced his eyes open.

„I am so sorry Lou, I should hang up, it's the middle of the night in LA.“

„No“, Lou pouted, „I have to know where the story ends. If you find the keys to the Mercedes.“

He really tried to open his eyes and listen. He loved Nialls voice and he wouldn't mind falling back asleep to it. Ease the homesickness.

And he really wanted to know if Niall found the keys. And if he intended to drive.

And he actually started to worry if Niall could drive.

Besides his partner flying through the situation o f carrying out a little human being, he definitely had a pregnancy brain.

Louis didn't realised how many small things Niall started to forget in every day life and how much stuff he organised away until he left the country and the blonde rang him to find out where they kept the good camera or because he forgot the pin code for his credit card while standing at the ATM or to find out when his next doctors appointment was.

Louis hadn't noticed how much Niall was relying on him recently and even though, it was something he enjoyed, it scared him now.

What if Niall got lost on the way to the supermarket, because he turned left instead of right or he burned the house down by accident because he didn't turned of the cooker or he forgot to take the vitamins...Louis head was swimming.

„Did you found it?“

„Yeah, got it! I'll hang up now so you can go back to sleep.“

„Why do you take the Mercedes anyway? What is with the Range Rover?“

„Ah, I kinda lost the keys for them...“

Louis let out a deep sigh and then a small chuckle.

 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

You could literally see all the blood leaving Louis face. His eyes got big and he became really pale.

„Are you alright, Tommo?“, Liam asked.

„Where is my phone?“

With hectic movements Louis looked through the pockets of his hoodie and pants.

„I think you left it in the car.“

Louis turned to him.

„Give me your phone.“

„What?“

„Give me your phone!“

„Why?“

„I need to call Niall.“

„Now?“

„Yes, for fucks sake and now give me the phone!“

Confused Liam got his phone out of his jeans pocket.

„But why...?“

And before he could say another word, Louis literally ripped the phone out of his hand and before he knew it, the smaller lad vanished out of the door.

„What the fuck...?“

Liam then turned around to see what Louis was looking at in this gas station somewhere in California.

He caught side of a couple of magazines and...oh

_'One Direction Hearthrob in early labour?'_

_'Niall Horan rushed to hospital'_

_'Is the Nouis Baby coming too early?'_

Followed by pictures from Niall in his sleeping clothes and with a tired face cornered by paparazzis in front of a hospital.

„Well fuck“, was all what Liam could say before he left the shop to go and look for Louis.

It didn't took him long to find his mate.

„Because you fucking promised!“, he heard Louis yelling through the parking lot.

Liam turned a corner and saw the other one standing there with a nervous cigarette in the hand.

„I don't care“, Louis hissed in the phone.

„You said, you would call me immediately! I don't care if it was nothing serious! I literally had a heartattack in the fucking gas station reading it in a fucking magazine!“

Niall seem to say something on the other end.

„I don't care about the time difference!“

Louis started pacing and then stopped and Liam could hear Niall raising his voice on the other end of the line.

Louis was quite for a while and then ...“Please let me come home?“ and Liam turned around and left because he was pretty sure that he was not supposed to see this side of his friend. This side was just for Niall – the soft and vulnerable Louis.

 

Liam lit a cigarette himself and waited for Louis to reappear.

It didn't even took five minutes for Louis to come around the corner and Liams heart took a hit – his friend looked tired and defeated.

He let his cigarette fell to the ground and put it out before he opened his arms.

Louis went for the hug and didn't even protested or made a remark which just showed how down he must feel.

„Is Niall alright?“, Liam said after a while when Louis didn't said a word.

„Yeah, he just had Braxton Hicks. Willi drove him to the Hospital to make sure that everything is ok.“

„So, it was just a little scare?“

„Guess so.“

„Are you alright Lou?“

He noticed the deep breath that Louis took next to him and then he loosened himself from Liam.

„Yeah, I guess. I just want to be home.“

Liam looked at him, the way he stood there with his head held low and made a decision.

„You are flying home.“

„What?“, Louis looked at him like he was crazy.

„You heard me. Even if we have to smuggle you out of this country.“

„But...“

„Don't say another word now. We have to book a flight.“

And in the most unusual Louis manner, the Doncaster lad threw himself at Liam and squeezed the life out of him.

„I love you, love you, love you“ and Liam could just laugh at that.

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

 

It was 3:34am and Louis was beyond tired. He couldn't take a direct flight but had to make an annoying stop in Amsterdam – so close but not quite home yet.

But when he did unlock the door, he felt his heart flutter and he took a deep breath because he was  _home_ .

He left all his stuff downstairs and went upstairs, taking two steps at the same time.

As quiet as possible he tried to open the bedroom door just to find out that the room was empty.

„Obviously“, he said with rolling eyes and he made his way to the nursery.

Although he knew what to expect, he wasn't prepared for this sight.

Niall wasn't only sleeping – he basically built a nest of blankets and pillows and one of the other stuffed animal.

The whole fucking speech that Louis had prepared vanished out of his mind when he looked at Niall, who was burried in this load of fluffy things.

He didn't even found a way to sneak into this mountain of blankets first but eventually he was laying next to Niall, without touching him.

Nialls face was turned to him and Louis just watched him. The fine lines, that start to show in his face, the bag under his eyes and his soft hair that was pressed to his forehead.

With his fingertips he followed the shape of Nialls ear.

The Irish lad crunched his nose and satrted to open his eyes slowly. He blinked at Louis first and closed his eyes again sleepily as he did not quite grasp the situation which was highly amusing for Louis.

Niall opened his eyes again as he noticed something was off. He just starred at Louis and opened his mouth to say something.

„Not a dream“, Louis whispered with a small smirk.

„Oh“, was all was Niall made and then Louis leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

„I was so angry at you“, he said in the same quite voice between kisses, „so fucking angry.“

„Are you still?“, Niall asked and looked at him with those fecking blue eyes.

„I can't remember what I was angry about“, he mumbled and leaned in again. His hand found Nialls tummy and he felt an immediate movement.

„We missed you a lot“, Niall said in a low voice and looked lovingly at Louis.

„I am not going anywhere“.

And he meant it.


	10. Just one of these days

„You are oddly quiet today“, Louis observed and looked sharply at his partner over the dinner table.  
„Yeah...“, Niall replied slowly, while playing with the Indian food on his plate, „I think I have an off day.“  
Even the amused 'Oh no Niall', that Louis couldn't hold back after this, brought only a tired smile on Nialls face.  
„Is something wrong love?“, he asked concerned.  
„Nha“, was all Niall said, which was the biggest indicator that something was definitely wrong.  
„What is it Ni?“ the brunette asked softly and before he even realized it, his boyfriend burst out into tears.  
„Jesus“, was all Louis could said before he was at his partners side and crouched next to his chair.  
„What's wrong babe?“, he said while taking Nialls hand in his.  
„It is actually nothing, but“, he hiccuped, „ and its so silly and my brain knows that, but the stupid hormones are messing me all up so I feel like shit.“  
Niall tried to get rid of the tears on his face with an angry movement from his sleeve.  
„I have the feeling I need a bit more context here“, Louis answered confused, which made Niall smile at least a little bit.  
„Let's go and sit down in the living room. My heart is breaking seeing you like this and I can't proper cuddle you in this kitchen chair.“  
This made Niall even more smile through the tears – three years ago, there would have been no way that Louis would have said stuff like that out loud and actually meant them.  
They settled in the living room and Louis kept close to his partner, an arm around his shoulder.  
He kissed Nialls temple and asked again „Tell me what's going on?“  
„It is so stupid“, was all the blonde got out of himself.  
„Can't be that stupid as it is serious enough to make you cry. And I haven't seen you crying in a long time.“  
„I cried last night during ,Don't tell the bride'.“  
„That doesn't count – she hadn't seen her father in two years!“  
A small smile escpaed the blone one again.  
„I just feel so...“ and he couldn't even bring the words out before he started crying again. Louis just pulled him close and Niall rested his head on his partner chest.  
„I am just so unnerved by so many things“, Niall started after a while after he calmed down a bit.   
„Like, this morning there was this annoying couple in Tesco and they just couldn't stop staring at me and I know they do not mean harm, they were just curious but like, I am not a freaking animal in a zoo and then this eejit in the parking lot made scratch into our Range Rover when he was incapable of leaving his parking spot and now we have to bring it to a mechanic and“, he took a breath, „I can feel my mind being all over the place. I forget things and places and meetings and events and I know you are there to help me but you are shit at those things as well and I hate that I have to rely on others for something that used to be my strong streak. My back hurts and me feet hurt and I constantly have to go to the bathroom and my knee is constantly aching and I am so tired all of the time and it annoys the shit out of me because I feel too exhausted for everything and I feel“, he hesitated at this point, his face burried in Louis neck, „I feel like our relationship shifted, because of all of this. We used to be equal in everything and I just loved that about us, that we were just us even though we are in a relationship but now I feel more and more like the weak link that needs to be protected and can't cope on it's own and it unnerves me and I am sorry Lou.“  
Niall hold his breath for a bit and released it again when Louis squeezed him a bit more in his arms.  
„Oh love“, was the only thing his partner said with a deep droll.  
„Oh love“, he said again after a second and then Niall could feel lips pressed to his temple and he felt a bit of the weight of this day lifted from his shoulders.  
„I wish you would have told me a bit sooner“, Louis mumbled into his hair and pressed another kiss onto his temple.  
„It's silly“, Niall said quietly. Louis made an effort of loosening his grip on his partner and he tried to make Niall sit up more properly so he could look at him.  
„It is never silly to feel a certain way“, he said sternly while locking eyes with Niall.   
„And I felt it as well, the shift.“   
This made the Irish lad looking more up at him.  
„But you know what, I am not worried at all“, Louis was cheeky enough to look amused.  
„Obviously our relationship has changed with Nouis on the way. It was meant to happen eventually with the way our entire life changes. But this means in no way that you are the weaker one of us because honestly Niall, could you imagine me having our baby?“  
„You'd love it“, was Nialls immediate response.  
„Of course, I'd love it, but goddamn, I'd throw a tantrum about everything, would cry about the smallest shit and would make you and everyone around us suffer so badly. But you know, you are the strongest person I know, because you don't do any of these things and you walk around with a smile on your face and you have the best attitude about his and I admire you deeply.“  
Niall started crying again and he laid his hands on Louis's cheeks and smacked a firm kiss on his lips.  
„And I can't help it Niall, but I do feel overly protective about you and around you and I know that this might annoy you, but you better get used to it, because I do not think that this will ever change again.“  
And with that, Louis pulled him to into his body and Niall went pliant against him, crying more again because well, he couldn't help it. The hormones made him a sappy idiot. But maybe that was okay.


	11. Exciting Days

'Lou...Lou you have to come.'  
Louis hadn't checked his phone the entire day. His battery had died and he forgot his charger in London and he wasn't too concerned about thisanyway as everyone knew how to reach him in Doncaster via his family in case there was an emergency.  
Niall forced him to take two days off to visit his family one last time before the real madness would begin and although he was reluctant, he was really looking forward to seeing his Mum and his sisters in the end.  
He didn't wanted to leave Niall completely alone in London, so he worked out a plan with the boys that included daily visits, grocery shopping and general entertainment for the blonde one.  
Harrys message on his voicemail was a dagger in his heart.  
He was on his way back to London now, trying to reach Harry on the phone as the idiot never left any kind of details on what was happening.  
His heart was hammering in his chest and he cursed heartfully when he dialed Liams number.  
„Hi mate“, came the breathless answer a second later.  
„Liam, what has happened?“  
„I don't know.“  
Definitely not the answer Louis was looking for. He had to step hard on the breaks when he nearly ran over a stop sign.  
„I am on the way to the hospital myself.“  
„Hospital?!“, Louis yelled alarmed and all his worst nightmares came true all of a sudden.  
„Yeah..did Harry not talked to you yet?“  
„He doesn's answer his fucking phone!“  
„Lou, it's probably nothing serious.“  
„'Nothing serious' doesn't get my nine month pregnant boyfriend into hospital!“  
„I don't really know what happened Lou, I only know that he fell somehow.“  
„Oh god“, was all Louis could bring out and he gasped.  
„Which hosp...?“  
„The Mercy.“  
„Thanks. See you there.“  
„Drive savely Lou.“  
Although he drove as fast as he could without causing damage to anyone, he did not manage to arrive in London before it got dark.  
Cursing, he tried to find a parking spot at the Mercy Hospital that was not miles away from the entrance. He gave up to try and call anyone after he received a text from Liam that reassured him that no one was dying, they were all there and it was most likely that Louis could take Niall home the same night.   
Louis send back a text when he was driving into London, announcing his arrival, so he wasn't surprised when Zayn welcomed him in the entrance area.   
„What happened?“, was the first thing Louis said while he followed his friend to the lift.  
„Nothing major. Him and Harry went out for Starbucks and when they were heading back, Niall slipped in a puddle or something and fell. Harry brought him directly here and he was in pain, but he is a lot better now.“  
„Ok, anything important I need to know before I see him?“  
„Not really, he is completely calm and tries to joke about it. You know him, he is Niall“, Zayn shrugged his shoulder, „the doctor is going to tell you as well, but just to give you a heads up, his placenta got a bit loose because of the fall.“  
Louis turned his head in one sharp movement. How can this not be major?!  
„It did not cause any contractions or anything but I think Niall is on strict bedrest.“  
„Grand...“, mumbled Louis and then finally, finally!, they were opening the door and he could see with his own eyes that Niall was okay.  
„Lou!“, said Niall immediately and a wide grin spread over his face.  
„You fucker“, was Louis impulsive reaction. Niall simply chuckled and before one of the others could move, Louis was by his partners side and was cradling his face with his hands.  
„We're all good, all good“, said Niall quietly to reassure him, but the brunette studied his boyfriends face and could see the tired crinkles around his eyes and the lines around his mouth that he always got when he forced himself to smile so that no one could see his pain.  
„Shush it“, Louis simply said and pressed a firm kiss on his lips.  
„I want to hear everything that the doctor said.“  
Liam then stepped in to explain exactly what the Doctor said and Niall was grateful for that. Besides the excitement of the day, the pain and fear, he started to feel a bit crowded by everyone. He loved the boys, to a point where it shouldn't feel tiring to be with any of them, but his head was pounding and there was a steady pain going through his back and lower abdomen.  
Niall knew that it was nothing too severe, nothing that tied him down to a hospital bed but it was serious enough that he was not allowed to lift a single finger for the next couple of weeks. And that scared him.  
Liam explained how the placenta lost part of its connection and is generally lying lower due to the fall. Through some unexplainable miracle, the fall did not cause any early contractions but Niall was bleeding a bit.  
Because the placenta and the baby inside were in such a fragile condition, Niall was to be absolutely bound to the bed (or the couch) to not cause any further issues.  
Louis grew increasingly more worried when he heard all of this.  
It didn't helped that Niall showed him the latest ultrasound to reassure him that everything was still alright, the Doncaster lad was having non of this.   
He looked into Nialls face and could read the exhaustion and pain and worry.  
„When are you allowed to leave?“  
„Was just waiting for you“, Niall smiled.  
„Good. Let's get out of here then. I always have the feeling being in a hospital makes you even more sick.“  
The blonde sniggered amused and accepted Louis help without a complaint to get out of the bed.  
„Do you guys need anything? Shall we come home with you? We could make a sleepover out of this!“  
Harry was by Nialls other side and helped him into his shoes, before Louis even had the chance to bend down. He rolled his eyes.  
„Thank you Haz, but I'd say we're going to crush immediately. It was a long day.“  
Harry looked like he wanted to say more, but Niall interrupted him first.  
„If you are going to apologize again, I am going to punch you in the face. Like, seriously. It was not your fault, I was apparently simply not capable of walking with two legs at the same time.“  
Louis huffed amused, while he wrapped Niall into a jacket.  
The other boys escorted them to Louis car and with a lot of fussing, greetings, hugs and farewells, the couple drove off.

„You alright love?“, Louis asked quietly after a while and took Nialls hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly.  
„Ya, just tired“, the blonde mumbled and when Louis looked over to him, he could see that his friend had his eyes closed but his forhead was crunched. Always a sign for a headache.  
Louis himself felt a headache creeping up on him and since the adrenaline started to leave his system, he became deadass tired.   
They kept quiet throughout the rest of the journey and when they reached their house, Louis discovered that Niall fell asleep in the car, his arms protectively crossed over his stomache.  
With a fond chuckle, he leaned over to his boy and pressed a feather light kiss to his cheek.  
„Wake up, love“, he whispered and gave Niall another kiss on his ear, „I love you, but you are way to heavy to carry.“  
„Rude“, was Nialls mumbled reply and with a lazy motion and a small smile, he turned his head to Louis.  
„Sorry, that we interrupted your family weekend“, Niall said just as quietly out of the blue.  
„Don't be silly“, Louis replied and moved one of his hands on top of Nialls, „you guys are so important to me.“  
Niall put his hand on top of Louis and guided him on a lower part of his belly, so that he could feel the kick of the baby.  
„Someone is still awake“, the brunette snickered.  
„Someone is coming after his father and loves the excitement“, Niall conterted smoothly with a small grin.  
„God no, that was way too much for my heart today. I can do without this kind of excitement, thank you very much.“  
Niall leaned his head a bit closer to Louis and he got the hint immediately and kissed the blonde.  
„I am glad that you are okay. Both of you.“  
Niall gave him another kiss.  
„I am glad it's you.“  
Louis looked at him questionaly and received a fond look in return.  
„I am so glad, we found each other, not only as friends but as love and I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else but you.“  
„Jesus, you must have been fallen on your head as well, you big sap. Don't make me cry now.“  
Niall nearly cackled at that, but it was with a small voice and tired eyes.  
„Let's get you in that designated bed of yours, you look like falling asleep right on the spot“, he got out of his own side and hurried to the other side of the car, so he could open the door for Niall.  
„Not an invalid, just pregant“, was the blondes comment, while giving his partner a kiss on the cheek as thank you.  
„Well, you're getting there“, Louis mumbled and locked the car.  
„Niall“, he said and his boy turned around, so that Louis could catch up.  
„I love you too.“  
This time, Nialls smile spread over his whole face.


	12. Home

Niall was convinced that Louis was asleep at this point.  
He was sprawled out on their giagantic couch, half laying, half sitting against the headboard and Louis head was rested on his chest, his hand on Nialls tummy.  
This was a position they found themselve in a lot recently – cuddling and waiting.  
The Doncaster lad loved to check on his babes. His head was placed right on Nialls heartbeat and his hands were always feeling for Nouis.  
They were three days over the set due date.  
Niall couldn't help himself and tried to grab his phone with the hand that wasn't stroking through Louis hair.  
The sight in front of him was just too cute!  
After the soft 'click' of the camera he heard Louis mumble a tired: „Don't dare to post that...“ but there was no bite to it.  
Niall sniggered, which woke up Louis a bit more as his laughter vibrated through his body.  
Slowly and with lazy stretches, Louis got up, his eyes still not completely open.  
With a soft gesture of his hand, Niall pushed some hair out of his partners face and carressed his left ear.  
Louis closed his eyes again and nearly purred.  
„Does your back hurt?“, he asked quietly and let Niall keep on doing nice things to his ear and his neck. It just felt so goooood!  
„A bit“, the blond admitted.  
„Ok, let's roll you around like a baby whale on a beach.“  
„Not funny“, Niall chuckled but accepted Louis hand without a hesitation and let himself be dragged up.  
„You wanna eat something?“ the brunette motioned to the kitchen but his opponent shook his head.  
„Let's take a walk or something.“  
„A walk?“, Louis exclaimed and Niall made a grimasse.  
„I can not sit a second longer. I know I am not allowed to move much, but Lou, god, I feel like I am going to explode any second – literally and physically. Please let us stretch our feet and legs.“  
Louis looked at him scrutinizing and sighed in the end.  
„Fine, but just in the garden“ and with that he hold out his hand again and he thinks to himself that it was already worth it, because there was a huge smile that spread over Nialls face.  
After the falling incident, the two of them kept a low profile. Louis did not left Nialls side for even a second and since Niall had to more or less lay around, they just stayed in for the last couple of weeks and waited. And waited and waited and to be honest, they were bored of waiting.  
The minute they stepped out of the backdoor into their garden, Niall took a deep breath and immediately felt more relaxed with the fresh air around them.  
„Feels good“, Louis asked quietly with a smile on his face and his hand automatically found its way on the small of Nialls back – always keeping in touch.  
„Fantastic“, the Irish one hummed.  
They stayed quiet for a while.  
„Lou“, Niall started after a couple of minutes, calm as gras in the wind and with a soft smile on his face.  
„Yes love.“  
„Let's get the bag.“  
„What?“, Louis asked alarmed.  
„I can feel it. She is coming.“

 

„WHY did you not told us sooner?!“  
Harry was furious on the other end of the line.  
„Relax. It will be still hours until something is happening.“  
Louis took a drag from his cigarette and had a look at the big clock in the reception through the window of the entrance.   
4:32am.  
Niall wasn't in a much of pain quite yet, but damn this was a long ordeal and the blond started to get tired. Louis wasn't helping by walking up and down and eventually, Niall threw him out and told him to not came back for a solid 20 minutes if he ever wanted to see their child.  
Louis thought that would be pretty radical, but Niall tended to mean things more serious than people gave him credit for and Louis didn't wanted to take a chance with that.  
When he returned to the room, he found it empty of nurses and doctors and Niall was by himself on the bed. His forehead was scrunched up but beside that he looked pleasently calm considering he was in labour for a good 11 hours. His hand was resting on the top of his stomache and to Louis it seemed as if he was transferring some kind of message to their unborn child.  
„The others are on the way now“, Louis said and stepped closer.  
„Wish we could have let them get a proper sleep and not get them out of bed in the middle of the night. Bad enough that our mothers are all over us.“  
Louis chuckled.  
Carefully he laid down next to Niall, trying not to get in the way of the cables and wires that monitored Nialls stomache on the gigantic bed.  
„We had to alert everyone now. The doctors said the fun part is going to start within the next hour“, Louis said while pressing a kiss on the side of Nialls head.  
Niall was looking for Louis hand and they interwined their fingers.  
„Can't wait to meet her now“, Niall said nearly in a whisper and Louis could hear the fondness in his voice.  
„How do you know it is going to be a girl?“  
„I just do. It just feels like it.“  
„So it will be a little Meave.“  
„Yeah“, Niall replied happily, „A little Meave.“

 

When they took Meave home on the next evening, it was one of the most peaceful moments Louis has ever experienced.  
He always thought he knew what home meant and how home felt but he never experienced anything like this when he looked how Niall carried their daughter into the nursery and showed her the nightsky on the ceiling.  
When Niall turned back to him, his face softened.  
„Don't cry Lou“, he said and came closer to his partner.  
Nialls hand beat him to his own and softly stroked his cheek and wiped the tears away.  
„I am just so happy and so full of love“, was all Louis could say and when Niall leaned over to give him a kiss, Meave in his arms, he knew that he was where he belonged. Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lads,   
> I am so happy that I was able to finish this story that started as simple One Shots right in time :)  
> I know everything is a bit cheesy and a bit ooc but I was just missing Nouis fluff around, so thank you everyone for reading this!  
> I might do something like a sequel, should there be any interest and I get creative :)
> 
> Until then - thank you for sticking around!
> 
> I'll have to catch a plane tomorrow for a date with a certain hiking trail in Spain - See you all in a couple of weeks and keep the Nouis community active :)


End file.
